Domination
by skorva
Summary: When Becky Fields comes to the ape sanctuary looking for a job - she quickly learns that she got more than she had bargained for. She watches as Caesar dominates the ape world, and what may soon become chaos. Dodge, OC, Caesar. Rated T for language.


_**AN: **Okay this is my first Planet of the Apes fic - because I loved the movie and it was filmed in the area I live in! I loved Dodge - I think Tom did a great job for something different than Draco Malfoy, and actually Dodge makes Draco look a little soft! It's just a oneshot - or short story, whatever you call it. Anyways, I'm writing from a girl's point of view, during the mess that unfolded with Caesar. Like it, hate it? Flames are accepted. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Does it look like it comes from my talented hands?_

* * *

><p>Becky walked up the stone steps to the sanctuary, prepared for the job interview ahead. Everyone knew that Mr. Landon was a serious man - and he didn't like any funny business. His goal was mostly money, and good money at that. For Becky, she wanted the experience, and she needed the money.<p>

Becky opened the double doors, accidentally pushing on a door that clearly said "pull". She rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards Mr. Landon's office. The building was dimly lit, yet had an air of a zoo. She knocked on his office door.

Mr. Landon appeared to be in a heated discussion with his son, who seemed to be arguing his every sentence.

"But I told you! You're taking it - working until I say so!" His father yelled, while the boy smirked and just yelled back. Finally, Mr. Landon sent his son out of the room, out of the door, pushing past Becky.

She then came in, without a word, and sat down in the seat that his son had sat in.

"Sorry Miss...My son is quite...unusual," He apologized.

"It's alright, Mr. Landon," She said.

"Now...you're here for what? Ape supervisor?" He chuckled.

Becky handed him her application. "Well, basically anything. I want to work with them, you know, help around and interact, I just want the experience mostly, anyways..." She explained.

Mr. Landon let out a big laugh. "Interact? Ha! Well if that's all you want, then I'll hire ya. The pay is eleven fifty an hour, and hmm...maybe even Dodge can show you around right now if ya want," He offered.

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch yer name..." He asked.

"It's Becky Fields, like it says on the resumé. But most people just call me Becks."

"Well then, Becks...it seems like you have yer work cut out for ya. By the way, you start training tomorrow."

Mr. Landon called Dodge in - and soon enough, he appeared, with a sour grimace on his face. He obviously wasn't too happy to just be "summoned" by his father, let alone be put to work.

Becky noticed it was the same boy that was arguing with Mr. Landon, Dodge. He was clearly upset - and she wasn't just going to ask.

"Now, you'll go show Miss Fields around, and you better listen to me, boy," He strictly told his son. Dodge rolled his eyes and groaned.

He led Becky out of the office, while he opened a door to the containment sect. "This is the containment room...you don't let the apes out. Ever," He said as he pulled out a lighted baton. "And if you're smart, you'll carry one of these," He told her as they went down the steps to the bottom of the room.

Becky wondered what it'd do, and if it was dangerous. Some of the apes were sleeping, but most were enraged or scared when they saw Dodge. She still followed him down the room. "They look unhappy," Becky mentioned.

Dodge laughed. "They're apes. _Your _job is to give them a bucket of slop once a day, lift the lever to let them enter the sanctuary, and spray down the cages. Easy enough," He explained. "Anyways, when do you start?"

"Working? Your father mentioned tomorrow I guess."

"Anyways, why do you want to work here? It doesn't exactly look like...well," He looked at Becky, from top to bottom, her long brown hair down to her waist, her perfect legs in the cargo shorts, and her perfectly manicured nails, she didn't look like someone to work at a place like this. "someone like you would want to...work here." He finished.

Becky looked down, How could he say that? Her passion was animals, and eventually she wanted to work at GEN-SYS, where they scientifically tested apes. "Neither do you," She told Dodge.

His face grew flushed and a bit angry, as his muscles were more tense. "You don't know anything." He said before walking away, leaving Becky to walk back upstairs and leave.

She'd start tomorrow, just like Mr. Landon said she would.

The next day.

Becky walked into Mr. Landon's office - just like the other day. Dodge was nowhere to be seen, and Becky liked it that way. He seemed like a jerk anyways, and she didn't want anything to do with him.

"So today is the training day," Mr. Landon explained, while he smoked a large, fat cigar in his leather chair. "Go downstairs to the containment sect. Someone will meet you down there in a few minutes." He told her as she nodded, then headed down.

She looked at all of the apes. They didn't seem scared of her, nor enraged. She noticed a particular ape that had clothes on. Becky laughed, he was cute, and didn't look harmless at all. She went up to the bars. "Hey there." She told him. He went up and looked back at Becky. "I know, it's terrible - being stuck here...all caged up in this place."

Becky was surprised to see that the monkey started to make hand motions, which she recalled as something similar to sign language. "You're pretty smart, aren't you? That's sign language, isn't it?"

To Becky's surprise, the ape nodded and almost smiled. "You understand me?"

The monkey nodded again - as Becky started to notice that this monkey was not the same as the others. "What's your name?" She asked. The monkey went over to his makeshift bed and picked up a piece of chalk. He wrote on the wall - in messy, but readable writing "Caesar".

"Caesar...your name is Caesar?" She asked as he nodded. "I'm Becks. It's okay...I won't hurt you. I'm here to help-" Becky started as a loud booming noise echoed throughout the room.

"Get up you stupid dirty apes!" Dodge yelled out as he banged on their cages with his baton.

"Good morning to you too, Dodge," Becky said as she looked at him.

"So what? You've made friends with...Caesar"

"He's smart," She told him as he handed her the bucket of slop.

"Yeah. That's the problem - he's _too _smart. He's annoying. And he acts like he fucking owns the goddamn place," Dodge spat.

"They're animals, Dodge. I don't think they have that _capability._ Anyways, if he was that smart - he'd go to GEN-SYS, right?" She asked him

"Didn't you hear? Apparently that place shut down. It was a waste of money and the apes were pricey and hard to maintain. So now we take them," Dodge explained.

Becky's face grew cold. GEN-SYS was her dream, something she'd always wanted to do since she was a little girl, work with animals and help humans at the same time. A scientist, and she'd make millions. "No...It can't be...they said I could work there...I could help the doctors create something huge...but I had to have more experience. That's why I came here. They can't be _gone_?"

Dodge laughed. "Huh. Whatever - go on and feed them for christ's sakes," Dodge said as Becky carefully poured the gross, hot, slop that had been sitting in the storage room for quite some time.

"Can they even eat this?" She asked him.

"They're apes, Becks." He laughed.

Yet Becky knew that really, Caesar was more than just an ape...That he had potential. Becky worked with Caesar for many days and nights, they communicated in ways that no man could ever know. Caesar tried to teach her sign language, as Becky would often be there to comfort him. As the days passed, she hated her job more and more - and she disliked Dodge too. He was cruel and heartless...but there was something there that almost felt like he was protecting her from the apes. He had two sides to him, and often she questioned what side was the best for from that, Becky didn't want to be protected. She worked hard with Caesar, and Caesar alone. She had one day, noticed that Caesar's clothes were gone, that he looked like a regular monkey, the same as the others.

"What's wrong, Caesar?" She asked him.

_"I got in fight." _Caesar told her in sign.

"Dodge!" Becky called out to him.

"What?" He asked as he came over. "What do you want?"

"Caesar got in a fight...his clothes are gone." She told him.

"And what does that supposed to mean? He's an ape. A monkey. They're not even supposed to have clothes." Dodge spat as he walked away.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Are you okay? Oh god...it's horrible, isn't it?" She asked him as he nodded.

She needed to get Caesar out of here, even if it meant her job.

* * *

><p>There was only chaos within the next weeks. A man named Will who had previously worked at GEN-SYS came with his girlfriend Caroline - often checking up on Caesar. Becky talked with them, they had seemed to care for the primate just the same as she did. But with their last few visits - Caesar would not respond. Will had even offered Mr. Landon an under-the-table deal to release Caesar, yet Caesar would not agree. Dodge smirked, and was thrown against the wall by Will. Will had instinct, and he looked like he had been a great father to Caesar. Becky felt ashamed that maybe she had been the reason that Caesar would not go back to his friends.<p>

Maybe he had gotten too attached to her, or angry that Will and Caroline hadn't shown up earlier to aid him.

The next day.

Becky worked alone the next day, for which she was entirely grateful. No stupid Dodge Landon - the meanie he was. And no Rodney either, who was almost as obnoxious as the Landon. Handing out slop was not entirely...fun. First of all - it was gross. The apes hated it, but it was their only source of food. Becky hated the smell of it, and how Dodge would carelessly throw it at them.

"Sorry guys. But you have to eat," She told the apes as she sighed.

Caesar came up to the front of his prison-like cage as always, and told her in sign, _"Only you today?" _

_"Fortunately, yes. Since it's only me I thought you guys would want some kind of freedom. Or maybe just you. We'll see." _She smiled at him, winking. Becky truly liked Caesar, he was different and smart, and could communicate well with her.

Caesar's face lit up like a five year old at Christmastime. He was clearly excited and grateful. _"Thank you!" _

So Becky Fields let out Caesar, out of his containment unit. She knew that if she was caught doing this she could be in some seriously deep shit - or worse: fired, which was definitely not something she wanted.

Caesar gloated when he twirled around in Mr. Landon's big, brown leather chair. He took a fat cigar out of the cigar box and pretended to light it. Becky laughed - he was clearly more fun and comical than she had expected.

After giving Caesar some alone time, she let all of the apes out into the daytime "sanctuary". It wasn't really a sanctuary - and to Becky, it was a prison, a jail that they could never be freed of.

She watched as she noticed that now Caesar was more dominant, he was the one calling the shots and telling the others what to do. It seemed like he was only friendly with the big, fuzzy orangutan who Becky could swear she saw smiling at Caesar on rare occasions.

There was suddenly a loud banging sound as Becks whipped her head around. There - standing behind her was the more aggressive, dominant monkey who had been bullying Caesar a few weeks ago. No - it was him, and he was coming right towards her.

Becky screamed as she tried to run away, getting as far away as she could from the ape. But there was no use in running, he had her. Caesar gave a loud call as he came in after the aggressive one, storming towards him.

The ape clearly paid no attention, he hated humans and was now getting revenge on one, even if it was Becky - who loved them and was always nice and caring.

He stood, determined to attack her, this was his chance, and the only chance he could have considering that Becky was careless enough to let the apes roam free for a day.

All of a sudden, there was a crackling static sound as the ape dropped to the floor. Becky turned around - it was Dodge.

"Stupid ape." He said as he wiped the sweat off of his nose and looked at Becky. "What are they doing out?" He demanded.

"I...I forgot to close the gate. I thought that Caesar could handle it - he usually listens to me anyways...this one probably got out the same way as Caesar. Shoot...it won't happen again."

"Damn right it fucking won't. They're aggressive, Becks. They can hurt you, and probably fucking _kill _you. Don't trust _any _of them - not even this stupid one here," He said pointing to Caesar as he backed away into the sanctuary. "Good thing I like you...otherwise I'd turn you in."

"To your own father?" She asked, unsure of what Dodge was trying to tell her.

"Notice I was being sarcastic? Fuck."

"Well...thanks. For saving me, you know. Even when Caesar was about to tackle him, you were still brave enough to sedate the ape."

"Sedate the damn ape? He nearly had you." Dodge said as he rolled his eyes, he was clearly annoyed at Becks for being so careless about the situation. Did she even care that he had saved her from being mauled?

"Yeah. Well you know, Caesar had everything under control." She smirked as she went to go get the others back into their cages.

Dodge spat at Caesar. How could this girl be more clueless? How she could possibly _know _that this stupid ape would be more trustworthy than he himself.

Becky only thought he was jealous. Jealous of Caesar's intelligence that is.

* * *

><p>The next day was some eventful day indeed. Becky, Dodge, and another worker named Rodney were in the tower, bored as usual. Caesar was sleeping, or something other, and Becky did not want to bother him. She sat listening to her iPod, while Dodge got up with Rodney to go inspect the area. Only Becky did not know what was in store for the both of them.<p>

Rodney went to the watchtower as Dodge had gotten out the baton stick and began to circle Caesar. Rodney leveled the gun at the animal and held his finger against the trigger.

Dodge went towards Caesar, hitting him with electricity on his shoulder. Caesar jumped and fell away from him.

"How do you like that?" Dodge asked him, though it was quite obvious that it was a rhetorical question. Becky was still unaware of the events that were unfolding behind her back - as Rodney followed the two with the gun, trying to aim for Caesar but not wanting to hit Dodge. The other apes in cages surrounding the enclosure containment now added to the mess with screams of their own, instigating the fight.

As Dodge once again moved in with the baton, Caesar's palm went up and grasped Dodge's wrist, hard. The panic on Dodge Landon's face was clear, watching as the power shifted before his eyes and he lost any and all control he thought he possessed. The noise around them was growing louder, more consistent. It had surpassed Becky's headphones, as she threw them on the ground and ran towards the enclosure. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ran to save Dodge.

"No! Dodge!" She yelled.

"Get your stinking paws off of me, you damn, dirty ape!" Dodge shouted. Caesar locked eyes with Dodge, unsure of what to do. Yeah, Dodge was an asshole - but never had Caesar been exposed to abusive humans when he was with Will Rodman.

"NO!" Caesar roared. The sound boomed around the small enclosure and everything else stood still. The other animals were silent, as Rodney lowered his gun. Before the shock could register itself in Dodge's mind, Caesar had knocked him unconscious and began to drag him from the room. Becky went towards Caesar to calm him down - but he just shrugged her off.

In sign language, he told her that this was not her business and that she should just go home. Becky was only too scared to do anything, thinking about the unconscious Dodge and the word that had just escaped Caesar's mouth.

Becky was frozen, still, she had never seen an ape as smart as Caesar, there was still no possible way for the ape to..._speak_. It was impossible. Was there really this kind of testing going on at GEN-SYS?

Rodney fled back to the office and blocked himself in. Dodge was tossed into one of the cages and Caesar sauntered down the containment unit, opening cage doors and letting the others flood out. They filled the hall, riotous but still listening to Caesar. Seeing them together there, stance and posture eerily close to human, Rodney quietly made his way out of the office to stand on the tiny ledge overlooking the scene by only a few feet.

The door shut behind Rodney and "clicked" into place. The small noise did not go unrecognized, and the apes all turned to see the man standing there. The mass moved rapidly at him, not allowing him time to escape their clawing hands as they pulled him backwards over the railing and onto the floor. They beat him up till he was nearly dead. But before the death swing could be delivered from an enraged primate , Caesar stopped him - he had remembered that _some_ humans were good too, thinking of Will and Becky. Rodney was innocent - and so he was tossed into a cage left to panic.

The apes stared at Becky next, but Caesar motioned for them not to harm her. She hadn't done anything wrong, and had always treated Caesar like an equal. She was literally freaking out, not knowing what to do or what to say. She was thankful of Caesar, for not hurting her - but was questioning which side he was on...and if he really was a killer.

Dodge, on the other hand, the dumb-ass he was, wouldn't give up, and within the next few seconds - he had grabbed his electricity stick. Caesar noticed the movement, and had grabbed the water hose to protect him.

Dodge didn't think of the sparking electricity in his hand, didn't think to what would happen, should Caesar turn on the water. The idiot lunged toward the ape in an attempt to strike with the baton.

"NO! DODGE NO! Stop it! Caesar please don't!" Becky pleaded, not wanting to see either of them hurt. No matter how big of a jerk Dodge was, he had still cared for her in a way , that was most different than Caesar.

Caesar turned on the water anyways, ignoring Becky, as Dodge didn't budge. They were both set on their actions, Dodge's being the most stupid.

As the water collided with the electricity, Becky's head throbbing, Dodge was blown back into the wall. He was dead, or what seemed to be dead. Becky ran over, only hearing the apes cheer on Caesar, Becky not knowing what to do, thinking that maybe she had been the one who had created this monster that was Caesar.

"Dodge...please, don't be dead...Please you idiot - wake up!" She shouted at his face. He laid there - motionless, only a faint heartbeat under his charred skin.

Becky ran for her phone as she pressed each individual number, 9.1.1. She could barely answer the questions that the operator was asking. Finally she remembered the sirens, the ambulance, the police cars, the investigators. Rodney cowered in the cell, even as Becky stood up to leave, he would not. She left him there - he got what he deserved.

* * *

><p>Becky leaned over Dodge's hospital bed. His eyes moved under his eyelids, and she knew he was going to be okay. But was Caesar? The question lingered in her head for hours. Knowing that her friend was in danger of being killed by humans, targeted because he was clearly their leader. And that he had almost killed Dodge, well that didn't help his case at all.<p>

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she picked up. WILL RODMAN appeared on the screen. Becky recalled the name familiar, as Caesar's old caretaker and friend.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"Becky? Becky Fields?" Will asked.

"Yes. This is her."

"Caesar...What happened?"

"Will..." Becky started to cry. "Will he's gone. He broke out. He's smart, he...he did something Will."

"What, Becky?"

"He...spoke. And he almost killed...the apes...he's in control, Will...you need to help me. I need to save Caesar, they're going to kill him once they find out that he's the leader!"

"What? Are you saying...he spoke?"

"Yes! I was there Will...He said 'no'..."

"Meet me at the Starbucks on 87th and Wright," Will told her.

"I can't Will...I'm staying with the man who Caesar had almost killed."

"Caesar...he would never do something like that."

"He's changed, Will...he's different. I can't come with you. Not now, anyways...Caesar was my friend, he's intelligent...and he knows things. Be careful. He won't hurt you, but the others might...and I can't guarantee anything,"

"Thanks Becky. I'm sorry for...for everything."

"You did the best you could, Will." She said before hanging up.

Dodge appeared to be awake then, his breathing had gone back to normal, and he was feeling much better. The blood had started to return to his face, and he appeared to be alert.

"What...W- What's going on?" He asked her.

"Shits going down Dodge...don't blame this on anyone but yourself."

"Wha-?"

"I'm just glad your alive." She told him.

"Was it...Caesar?"

"Yeah. Right after he unintentionally electrocuted you - they broke out. And even I couldn't stop them. And what's worse is that...they're smarter, Dodge..."

"Smarter?"

"You heard him...he spoke to you."

Dodge laid back, trying to remember the moment. As he recalled it he asked her, "Why?"

"Because you're an idiot Dodge."

"Why did you do it?" Was all that he had asked.

"Because...because I couldn't let you die. What good is it to watch someone die - no matter how..._stupid _they are. God, Dodge, it was like you were asking for it. Did you really have to beat on Caesar? He's the smartest one in the bunch, hands down. I would think he'd be a help to you if you needed it, not a goddamn problem like you claim he is."

"Because he is a fucking goddamn problem! Once he thinks he's running the show - what am I to them?"

"An asshole," Becky replied as she re-adjusted Dodge's pillow.


End file.
